happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Petunia's Relationships
(Hello, guys! Yes, i know, we ARE in December, dudes! And ikr, IF i did a blog about... Uh yes, about "Christmas" stuff or something like that, it is making way MORE sense, i decide to do it one day after this one, IF it is before Christmas luckily, idk if during is such a good idea btw since i am busy to celebrate Christmas with my Family of course. So for sure, this time, it is Petunia's turn to be discussed about her relationships with the other characters. Now, guys. I actually like skunks, and her OCD doesn't bother me at all, so she is totally fine with me, so yeah, as she is one of the only girls in the show, ya bet i ship many characters with her as well. So i am very excited yet very not prepared, as well. Ah welp, let's start!) Cuddles: As ya know, since Petunia and Giggles ARE best friends, it would "Stink" if Petunia was dating Cuddles, since what if Giggles gets mad at Petunia for doing this? Same result would happen btw IF Toothy stole Giggles from Cuddles btw, right? Yeah, i hate to see Best Friends fight each other, violence shouldn't be used against friends. BUT, i don't mind to see them as friends btw. As long as Cuddles just doesn't mess things up for Petunia, all right, tho. Giggles: AND as said above, Petunia and Giggles are SO Best Friends Forever! And unlike Cuddles and Toothy who was only fighting once, (Fortunately no other times!) Petunia and Giggles have so far at least NEVER fight each other. Even so, i hope Cuddles will not date Petunia then, or else Giggles and Petunia would be enemies, so yeah ya know, friends. Toothy: Remember when i did this blog about Toothy btw? Yes then, imo, i actually SHIPS even Petunia with Toothy btw, so, sorry Handy. *Handy scowls* But yes, Petunia loves beavers probably, just as much as she loves squirrels. And yes, it is just because of how the fact Giggles and Cuddles are a couple, and since Giggles and Cuddles are seen as a couple, then why not Petunia and Toothy then? This is because of how Cuddles and Toothy are best friends, and Giggles is best friends with Petunia so duh, why not? *Shrugs* Anyway, and they also seem to have been hanging out with each other during trips. And in The TV Series Intro, they are seen on a seesaw together, and heck yes, i even own the infobox of this ship since it have this pic of the intro, am i the only person who actually ships this? I still think so... *Frowns* <:(, Anyway, they even was together in "From Hero to Eternity" and was building a snowman together, so yes then, they are obviously having some stuff for each other then, and even so, is there anybody now who support this ship too? Uh, anybody? *Shrugs* Guess not? Lumpy: Despite the fact how Lumpy looks dumb enough and Petunia clean and smarter, yet, not THAT bright, they are both blue AND actually seems to be good friends to each other even. So yeah, as Lumpy did a birthday cake for her and was at least REALLY TRYING to fix her toilet problems, Lumpy sure loves to help Petunia, and he MIGHT have a secret crush on her, yet, she exposed her love to him during "Wipe Out!" Btw! (But idk what she thinks of him later, as we saw him later in the episode btw) So Petunia actually seems to like Lumpy way more then how Giggles thinks of Lumpy, MAYBE? Handy: But fear NOT, guys! I also ship Handy and Petunia btw, and as i said, Petunia sure <3 Beavers. So, yeah, because of the episodes they have been inside in together then, they are tho looking like a cute couple actually. Eh well, it is cute but the only CANON one, so cute tho. I like to believe btw that even IF "I Nub You" Looks like the first time they meet, btw, i think "House Warming" is when they meet first btw, then the former mentioned episode is where they do fall in love btw, and yeah, "My Better Half" Takes place after those two episodes btw, then. So the nice thing is that Handy seems to be better now to others, now Handy cares mostly ONLY about Petunia AND The Mole, only, so Handy and Petunia is actually good to each other, making them perfect. Nutty: Well, call me crazy but.... AS i said before in this blog then, Petunia loves beavers AND squirrels, then yeah, Nutty is one of her boyfriends then. And yes i ship it! <3 I mean come on, both of them seems somewhat cute together tho then, both have large, bushy tails and they even makes me think that this crazy, funny guy and clean, pretty girl thing sounds like some interesting match for couples. So they was together in "Take a Hike" And i am really surprised that Petunia annoyed Nutty by feeling thirsty, yet, Petunia have most likely NEVER feel annoyed by Nutty ANYTIME, at all! But yeah by that, everybody else at least once is annoyed by Nutty, so this can be even a reason why i think Petunia is nice to Nutty then how everybody else treats or feels about him, even so. And yes sure, it might be debatable btw if Nutty was annoyed OR confused btw, but yes. Sure, Nutty DID however drive on Petunia in "False Alarm" Btw, but still, it WAS an accident, and since she was dead, she didn't seem to hate him or anything, and ya notice Nutty's face btw when she died? Nutty WAS shocked btw, until the intestines reminded him of Tetris. But yeah, he was interested in video games during that, it is explaining why! And in "Happy New Year" they was sitting near each other, REALLY next to, so it can hint they are good friends (IF they was hanging out btw?) And even in the game "Disco Inferno" Since, Cuddles and Giggles danced together, Petunia and Nutty was dancing together as well, so yeah i totally ship them btw! But just like PetuniaXToothy, i am worried i am the only guy who ships PetuniaXNutty btw, idk why, they just suits very well for each other in my opinion. Sniffles: Once again, another male character who is blue, and yes, they looks cute together as well then. They have been in trips together three times and in "Mime to Five" Sniffles drowned, and Petunia was shocked over his "death" so she fainted and landed on him, causing water so fly out of his mouth/snout. Or yeah SQUIRTED out. Anyway, i am surprised that Sniffles' death wasn't debatable in that episode, imo, i like to believe that Petunia saved Sniffles by accident btw, so yeah when Sniffles later obviously woke up, he MAYBE fell in love with her, a geeky boy and a clean girl? Cute right? Maybe only i thinks so btw? And in "Dream Job" Petunia was a nurse and helps Sniffles, so they are friends and MAYBE special to each other? *Shrugs* Idk! Pop: So, during "Read 'em and Weep" Petunia sold cookies and meeted Pop there, and they even hold hands together btw during "Class Act" So..... As Giggles would be a good Mother or Babysitter to Cub to help Pop, Petunia seems motherly too kind off. BUT, if she babysit Cub, Petunia would HATE to change Cub's diaper. So, Giggles and Petunia is either good Mothers or Babysitters to Cub, and they seems to be good to Pop so.... Yeah, Petunia and Pop knows each other and have friendly terms then even, as we saw the friendly terms tho..... Cub: So yeah, Cub was controlled by The Demon in "Read 'em and Weep" And Cub wasn't himself, but did kill Petunia. And in "Cubtron Z" Cub was killing her, along with Cuddles and Giggles, BUT he wanted to use crayons, so dudes, he didn't knew what to use. At even least they are together in "Kringle Feast" tho, btw. But as said about Pop before, Petunia would be a good Mother/Babysitter to Cub, BUT, as said, Petunia would hate to change the diaper part. So Giggles is better at taking the job tho btw, but yeah maybe Petunia should be Pop's new Wife? And also, Cub saw Petunia in "Hello Dolly" And said "Hi!" To her, also in "You're Kraken Me Up" Cub is surprised at her death like "Ooooh!" He is like "Wow, Petunia, how did you do that?" Not like he knew Petunia died, he is just a baby, right? Anyway, i think Cub is interested in her somewhat? Flaky: So, as both of them ARE actually girls, they played together along with Toothy and Flippy in "Hide and Seek" and of course played cards together in "Royal Flush" tho, Petunia was confused when Flaky came at first, the other girls (Including Petunia) was maybe like "Is Flaky a girl?" But they allowed Flaky to enter anyway. So, in Part 1 of "Double Whammy" They was in the same roller coaster, tho Flaky is the only one scared of course, Petunia and everybody else was happy. And they is even seen camping together at times. Only time Petunia seem annoyed at Flaky tho is in "Wingin' It" since she wanna pee, and Flaky was inside, too busy to vomit, and of course, Petunia was trapped inside it, having to deal her fear of the vomits. So yeah even if Petunia is Flaky's friend, Petunia obviously hangs out with Giggles more often, so Petunia is still yet pretty friendly towards Flaky. The Mole: For once, i am pretty sure they are on neutral terms with each other only, as The Mole was playing that ball game Petunia just played in "Pitchin' Impossible" And Petunia just shrugs and doesn't rlly look annoyed, she is just confused obviously. Anyway, they are both watching a show together, trick-or-treating together, and even building a house together, they was in large groups during those times, so yes, once again, i'll say they are just neutral towards each other, right? Disco Bear: BUT this stuff, i am pretty obviously gonna say they are very bad towards each other, so yeah as they doesn't have romance towards each other pretty much, and even if imo, Petunia ISN'T mean, she is the one who HATES Disco Bear out of the girls, the most. Why not? Disco Bear ISN'T very romantic to girls, now is he? But duh, They both acts like ***holes to each other... Ahem, sorry for my swearing. Ahem, and anyway. In "Blind Date" Petunia MAYBE had a blind date just like that title of this episode is named, and yeah, OR Disco Bear got a second chance... And Petunia regret to give him a second chance, so she maybe skunk sprayed him or used pepper spray at his eyes, OUCH! Disco Bear: SH*******! Me: Yes, ikr? Tho, in "A Change of Heart" Petunia WAS aware of how Disco Bear almost died, so she DO care about him deep inside, i mean come on, you SHOULD show respect to people, even if ya hate them right? Ok, SOMETIMES, if they are not that bad btw and are about to die for example, THEN ya should really call an ambulance to solve this problem. But yeah, and at first she DID notice Disco Bear's pain during "Put Your Back Into It" BUT, later, she and Giggles doesn't give a darn. So yeah don't expect me to ship them as Petunia even mocks him at times and shows hatred towards him. To me, Petunia may be a jerk towards Disco Bear, BUT it is Disco Bear who is being annoying. Sorry tho, i don't hate DB, he is a fun character anyway. Russell: So seriously, they HAVEN'T meet, yet, i ship them since both are blue. Ok, Russell is blue and green but it counts right? *Shrugs* And anyway, i would like to see Petunia fall in love with Russell as well, and right, Russell is a sea otter, and really, ya do know what they do with their females? Trust me, ya do not wanna know! I hope Russell wouldn't do this to Giggles or Petunia, but hey, at least he isn't Disco Bear, and Petunia might be interested in pirate stuff even who knows? So yeah i ship them at least! Lifty and Shifty: So, Petunia hates Lifty and Shifty, why? Because they are thieves and STEALS her stuff! Since "Gems the Breaks" The Raccoons stole from Giggles and Petunia AND tied them up. Still, in "Kringle Feast" and "Remains to be Seen" They might be neutral to each other, and i like to believe Shifty have a secret crush on Petunia, tho... I don't ship The Trashcoons with Giggles and Petunia btw, it is just The Raccoons (OR Trashcoons) who secretly have crushed on them. Mime: Once again, an obvious crush/boyfriend to Petunia. And even if Mime secretly likes Giggles, he do expose his love to Petunia, how do he expose his love? Here: His love is revealed in like four episodes totally, "I Heart U", "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Who's to Flame?", and even "Class Act" So duh! So Petunia loves him back, Idk IF Petunia is cheating on her boyfriends tho but hey, Petunia isn't like Giggles, ;( No, NO girl is dirty, uh... None of them is cheating or something, i can't explain, anybody can? Anyway, cute ship imo! Cro-Marmot: In "Wipe Out!" She and Giggles kissed Cro-Marmot, so they DO love him, and even if Petunia died in "Chill Kringle" Cro-Marmot fell in love with her, since both of them was inside ice cubes! So they is ok i guess? *Shrugs* Not so much to say! Flippy/Fliqpy: Well, both of them are in "Hide and Seek" with Flaky and Toothy, and Flippy seems to enjoy the burgers Petunia serves in "Flippin' Burgers" Tho, one thing for sure: Fliqpy and Petunia is enemies but hey, everybody is enemies with Fliqpy (Or ALMOST?) So anyway, it isnt so surprising now when ya think about it, right? Splendid: Remember however that Petunia love squirrels? Come on, yes. I ship even her with Splendid! Both are blue, have similiar shape and tails, and OBVIOUSLY SOME may think they is same character at first or? Well, not me, but anyway. As Splendid once accidentally killed Petunia in "See What Develops" Petunia can be seen looking shocked at Splendid during this, but hey, it WAS just a mistake. And in "Wrath of Con" She is looking like a Splendid fan even, and Splendid DID help them, only to not notice how dangerous it was, and reasons why the girls (Giggles and Petunia) Didn't listen to Splendid's speech, what IF they wasn't aware he was flying towards it? And also, Petunia was busy being dead, and Giggles was busy with pain! Also, "Just Be Claus" is when Splendid gives even Petunia a ring for her Christmas gift (Fitting for Christmas soon this month!) And heck, even the gallery of this episode is joking that Splendid wants to marry Petunia, and it made me happy since as said, i ship them. And Petunia doesn't seem to mind at all how Splendid hurted her, it was his best attempt to help her btw. So yeah, i ship them due to how similiar they look and all that stuff, i wish Splendid to be like a real hero when saving Petunia JUST like how Splendid used to save Giggles when she was in danger btw. Also, guys. Those who thinks that both Splendid AND Petunia are mean jerks who only like themselves and such stuff. Stop it, they aren't jerks! They are both just having low intelligence! Splendid is just TRYING to save others, yet he fails, but hey, low intelligence, not purpose or something! Also, Petunia have OCD and she is actually nice somewhat, so don't tell me that they are jerks, they fit each other because of the other reasons i said, the end, ok? Lammy: So, in both of the episodes Starring Lammy: "A Bit of a Pickle" and in "Royal Flush" Petunia and Lammy have been together, so at first episode, Lammy and Mr. Pickels obviously is new during that time, so they might have moved there, and Petunia is the first character to meet both of them, so, yeah. Yet, she HOWEVER thought Lammy ruined the teddy bear, and then Lammy's evil pickle killed Petunia. In the second episode, however, they was still friends. So Petunia might be neutral to Lammy, yes? Darn, WHY is Lammy neutral with almost everybody? And Mr. Pickels: As ya know, Mr. Pickels hates EVERYBODY, except Lammy of course. And heck yes, he even killed Petunia the two episodes the both of them was together in! Darn pickle, what did Petunia ever do to you? Bonus: Boyfriends: Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Disco Bear (According to himself anyway), Russell, Shifty, Mime, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Disco Bear (Sometimes), Russell, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, and Lammy. Enemies: Disco Bear, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), Fliqpy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Pop, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, and Lammy. And there ya have it, guys. Phew, once again, i honestly almost once again FORGOT the bonus, good thing i managed to remember before typing this. But anyway then, yes. This is my opinions on Petunia's relationships. So, what do you guys think? What do ya think of her relationships with everybody else? Keep in mind, she may not be nicer then Giggles, BUT, Petunia is a good girl imo, so i cant understand why people hate somebody just because of the disorder. Imo, that's a mean reason actually, how can ya hate somebody who is born with something? Anyway, as i said, you can tell me what you think of her relationships as well, feel free to comment to me about it btw, see ya next time guys, and i hopefully make a Christmas blog soon, thanks for watching and reading btw, bye! Category:Blog posts